A person with impaired vision may not be able to recognize a facial expression of a person near to him or her. Similarly, a person on the autism spectrum may not be able to properly interpret a facial expression of a person near to him or her. Facial expressions can vary depending on people. For example, a smiling facial expression of person A is different from a smiling facial expression of person B. It may be desirable to provide facial expression recognition that depends on a subject being analyzed. In addition, it may be desirable to provide information on the level of a facial expression made by a person.
Accordingly, a need exists for devices that provide feedback based on the identifying characteristic of a person and/or the level of a facial expression of a person.